A walk through Creation
by NancyMay
Summary: Inspired by the local festival, and the art works in the church. Jean and Lucien spend some time walking through creation together.


The inside of the church was cool and on any other day would have been quiet, a place to contemplate how her life had changed. Even though her own church had cast her out, for having the temerity to marry a divorcee she had found another that didn't shun her, so she came most Sundays and even had managed to drag Lucien along, occasionally. He pretended to protest, but any moment spent with his lovely wife was a moment to be treasured.

Today the church was busy, not with a service but with art works by local children. People came and went, admired and pointed out their child's work. The vicar, Reverend Coles, had suggested to the Begonia Festival committee that schoolchildren show how they viewed the story of the creation. He had expected individual pictures of the world in six states of being but instead they had contrived to make a labyrinth that walked the visitors from the dark to the light, through night and day, oceans and fields, the birds of the air and the fish of the seas, the animals and finally two full size paintings of Adam and Eve greeted them as they entered the Garden of Eden.

Jean and Lucien had been given a private viewing before the festival began, just the two of them. Reverend Coles knew it had been Mrs Blake that had pushed the idea forward and wanted her to see that her efforts had been rewarded. He had opened the church doors, let them in and then left them to their own devices.

They blinked in the dark, Jean reached out for Lucien's hand and squeezed it. A few steps took them into the light then under heaven, which was populated by angels drawn by the very youngest of the children, with triangular bodies and wobbly, uneven wings. Jean's eyes sparkled and Lucien smiled. The edges of the labyrinth were draped with flowers and herbs, the perfume was heady and sweet, they passed under stars and then the sun; Lucien kissed her under the stars; they walked through the ocean, fish hung on fishing line brightly coloured, they looked like they were floating, then they were on land walking through fields filled with every animal the children knew, and some they had imagined - including dragons. Paper birds hung under white cotton wool clouds, all colours that children could think of. Jean smiled, thinking of the varied colours her granddaughter, Amelia, used to decorate her drawings.

The only sound was their footsteps, and even them they contrived to keep as quiet as possible as they marvelled at the beauty of the work, it was more than they had imagined the children could produce. The walk ended with the portraits of Adam and Eve, positioned in front of the altar like a bride and groom, except for the lack of clothing. They wore, as was expected, fig leaves to cover the intimate parts of their bodies and had been painted by the art students at the Grammar school.

"I think the children have outdone themselves," Jean murmured.

"It's wonderful, Jean," he agreed, "I really didn't imagine anything like this."

"Neither did I, or the Reverend," she smiled, "it's so clever."

Lucien pulled her towards him and bent down to kiss her.

"Lucien!" she hissed, "we're in church."

"I don't think God would mind, darling," he smiled, "think of it as my thanks for bringing this wonderful, amazing woman into my life. I just want to show him how grateful I am."

She hummed and decided that if that was his way of worshipping then she had better let him. At least she wouldn't have to confess, it wasn't one of the Anglican rituals. The kiss was long and deep, tender and she lost herself in his love. The sun came out and shone through the stained glass, bathing them in coloured light and warmth.

The left via the Lady Chapel and side entrance where Reverend Coles was sitting on the wall writing his Sunday sermon.

"Thank you," Jean smiled, "are you pleased with it?"

"I am beyond words, Mrs Blake, how we top this next year is going to be quite a task."

"Indeed," Lucien agreed, shaking his outstretched hand. "Thank you for the private viewing."

"You are most welcome, doctor, enjoy the rest of the day."

They walked off hand in hand and Coles smiled, they really were made for each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Jean," Lucien put his arm along the back of the couch, behind her head, "that was quite a brilliant idea you had."

"It wasn't really my idea," she put her head on his shoulder, "it was Reverend Coles, but yes, it seemed to work out pretty well."

"Ever the mistress of understatement, darling," he kissed her, softly, and smiled.

Quite remarkable, his Jean.


End file.
